No Camembert
by Conspiraty
Summary: Plagg wants camembert, but Adrien has run out and Plagg does not react well to this. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hii! Here is another one-shot for the chibis! Tried to keep it short and funny so hope you enjoy! :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: He dares. :D_

 _Mastodonbrawler365: Nathanael: Thanks…_

 _NAVSO311: ? ~is confused~_

 _BunnyJCai22: Nathanael: Because Adrien doesn't deserve Marinette, I do! She belongs with me! #Marinael (A/N: I don't know if they have a ship so I made one up…I DON'T SHIP IT BTW)_

 _Darkside of the moonlight: So many omgs :D Next chapter is next Wednesday, mark your calendar! ;P Aww, thank you! C: That makes me happy! And don't hurt your face ;o And this is why I don't make bets xD Good luck though_

 _Yoko89: Well Marinette's parents want her to be married. What parent doesn't want their child to be married? :D Nathanael: Like I said, that asshole doesn't deserve her. Their love is fake and I'm going to prove it. Then Marinette will fall in love with me. Thank you Yoko, the rest will be coming soon. I can guarantee that there will be more me because I'm better than Adrien._

 _BellaBeau91: I just realized that every story that I've put him in, he's an asshole :D Idk why, I promise I'll make him nice in one of my stories xD AND THANK YOU._

 _Mayuralover: Nathanael: Finally, someone who doesn't hate me! Thank you for understanding, after all, being bad feels good once in a while._

 _MeowMiraculous: Nathanael: The tomato child is gone. I do this because I want justice and fairness. Nino is stupid like the rest of them, they wouldn't know real love if I shoved Romeo and Juliet (A/N: Oml, I want to write a ML version of that now! Let me know if you wanna see that because now I want to do it. xD) in their faces. And he's not a DJ. Nino: Thank you for your kindness person I don't know. Of course Tom and Sabine would like him, they like everyone…except Chloe. Thank you!_

 _~Responses to I Hate Mondays~_

 _Pinksakura271: Tikki: Who says he doesn't? c; Marinette: I don't start my Saturdays until 1:00 pm. And my mama and papa are so used to me doing that, they don't warn me anymore. I do that at least once a month. Mondays are terrible!_

 _Jokermask18: Glad to make you laugh!_

 _BunnyJCai22: Tikki: I'm a good kwami, and I love Marinette, but sometimes she's so easy to trick and I just wanted to do it one time. Marinette dreams about Adrien every night, she even- Marinette: TIKKI YOU BETTER NOT TELL THEM ABOUT THAT OR NO COOKIES. Tikki: ~whispers~ I'll tell you guys later, Mari looks like she's mad! And thank you! 3_

 _Guest: Plagg: I have done no such thing…yet._

 _Penguin: Alright, let's-_

 _Plagg: PENGUIN PENGUIN PENGUINNNNNNNN._

 _Penguin:….Yes?_

 _Plagg: Can I say this time since this one stars me?!_

 _Penguin: Uhh…sure?_

 _Plagg: ONWARD CHIBIS._

 _Penguin: …_

* * *

Adrien opened the door to his room and walked inside. He and Ladybug just finished battling an akuma: The Grasscutter. He was akumatized because people kept stepping on his lawn and he got upset. Plagg landed on his bed and groaned. "Adrien, I need to refuel. That akuma got to me real good."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll get you camembert." Adrien opened his mini fridge and looked inside. His eyes widened and he shut the fridge quickly. "Adrien? Where's my cheese?!" Plagg shouted.

Adrien chuckled nervously. "Um…about the cheese…there's…how do I say this?"

"WHERE. IS. THE. CHEESE." Plagg questioned, now annoyed. "We might have ran out of camembert?" Adrien laughed nervously. It was silent and then Plagg floated to him and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean there's no cheese?!" He asked darkly.

Adrien backed up slowly. "I must have forgotten to get some on the way home! Hehehe…"

"Adrien?"

"Yes Plagg?" Adrien said, gulping nervously. "YOU WILL GIVE ME MY CHEESE IN 10 MINUTES OR I WILL BEAT YOU." Adrien nodded quickly and gulped in fear. He ran out of his room and dashed down the street.

* * *

Adrien kept running and he saw Marinette's parents' bakery. His eyes lit up and he ran inside of the bakery. Marinette was standing in the front, her back turned to him. Adrien shouted, "HI MARINETTE SORRY TO DISTURB YOU BUT THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Marinette jumped and turned to him. "A-a-a-drien?!" she squeaked, turning pale. Oh wait, Adrien forgot about that. He started to notice that Marinette got really nervous when he was around, but he couldn't figure out why.

"W-w-what do you need?" Marinette asked nervously. "I need some camembert. All of the camembert you've got." Marinette's eyebrows popped in confusion. "Camembert? But you never eat camembert."

"It's not for me, it's for my dad. Can you please get me some camembert? He'll be really upset if he doesn't have it soon." Marinette nodded and went to the bread area. Adrien tapped his fingers in fear as he waited for Marinette to give him the cheese.

Marinette came back and handed him 5 rolls of camembert. "That's all of the camembert we have. But why does your father-?"

"THANKS MARINETTE SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Adrien shouted, throwing the money on the table and running out of the bakery. Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "His dad doesn't eat camembert either…"

* * *

Adrien ran back into his room and threw the camembert on the bed. Plagg had his arms crossed, staring at Adrien. Adrien sank to his knees and put his hands together. "Oh great kwami, please don't hurt me! I don't want to be beaten! I got what you requested, I'm sorry!" Adrien pleaded.

Plagg looked at him for a moment and then he snickered a little bit. Adrien looked up and Plagg started to laugh uncontrollably. Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" Plagg wiped his eyes and snickered.

"Adrien, did you really think I was going to beat you?"

"Wait what?" Adrien asked. "Kid, I just wanted to teach you a lesson. You have to learn to keep backup camembert because I don't eat, you don't transform."

"Wait, so I just ran to Marinette's bakery and got you camembert so that you could teach me a lesson?!" Adrien shouted. Plagg nodded. "Yup. Now stop whining and let me eat my camembert in peace." Plagg grabbed a piece and opened his mouth but Adrien snatched it. "Oh no, you're not having any tonight."

"Adrien, I'm hungry!" Plagg whined. "Then you're going to learn to not mess with Chat Noir."

"Adrien!"

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all folks!_

…

 _Just shoot me. Omg. You know what, good night._


End file.
